Brother Wolf
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: When Lucian Greymark became a werewolf, he left more than just Idiris behind. He left his siblings. His brother and sister. Perseus was raised by Amatis, believing Lucian was dead. He trains his whole life for one purpose: Revenge. What happens when he finds out that his brother lives? And Valentine? And Jocelyn? And Jonathan? And what happens, when he meets a certain woman?


**B day special has come!  
Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday dear Jessica! Happy Birthday to Me!**

**Yay!  
And you lot get a double B-Day surprise!  
I wrote this new story, and Secrets is gonna finally be updated!  
How awesome is this!?  
So only 2 days left for me in London:(  
But I'll manage.  
So in this story, NO GODS!  
But definitely some Greek to it.**

**I hope you enjoy it!  
R&R!  
?**

**Prologue**

"Amatis, he will tell me to kill myself. I am sure of it.  
Amatis Herondale looked at her brother in horror.  
"Maybe you should."  
He recoiled. "Amatis..." He said.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Lucian, what if you hurt someone? What if you hurt..."

She was cut off by a small boy of 5, with the same eyes as them, running to Lucian, and wrapping his small arms around his legs.

"Lucy!"  
He cried. He had been calling him that since he learned to speak, much to Lucian's annoyance.

"Perseus, get inside." Amatis told her baby brother.  
He regarded her with confusion.

"But why? This is Lucy! He won't huwt me!" He said with his childish lisp, that was only recognizable when he was frustrated.

"Perseus! Get inside now!" She said, slightly panicked now. He pouted as he walked inside, and Amatis turned back to her brother.

"Do you see? He adores you! Our parents are dead Lucian! I'm all he has left! Do you think I can risk you hurting him? Or worse?"

Lucian looked at her, betrayal etched in his features. "I'll leave. But swear to me, no matter what; keep our brother safe. Tell him I died in battle. Don't let him know what happened to me. And keep him away from Valentine. He's been talking about recruiting him when he gets older for months now."

She nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek. "I promise."

Lucian Greymark looked at the house one last time, before running off into the woods, hoping he would see his brother again.

One day...

-TIME SKIP- 10 YEARS-

Amatis took her stele and brought it to her brothers skin, where a large gash was oozing blood onto his muscled chest.

He winced.  
"Well that's what you get for following that bird." She said, with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded. "That was Hugin. I'm willing to bet you anything that was Valentines bird. Which means that son of a bitch is alive."

She glared, and hit him upside the head. "Language." She scolded.

He stood up.  
"Why should I? Lucian is dead! It's his fault! And he made Stephen divorce you! He ruined our lives! If he's alive, I'll be the one to kill him."

She sighed.

For 3 years he had been set on revenge. He had been going on about it since the day he turned 12.

Most of his training instructors were running out of what to teach him. He excelled at every single thing he did. He knew every battle tactic, every strategy, every rune that he was permitted to see, how to wield any weapon.

The one thing he lacked was patience.

By Mundane terms, he would be diagnosed with ADHD.

By shadow hunter terms, he was considered prepared for an attack at all times.  
His eyes would flicker everywhere, he would notice the smallest things.

She only hoped he would never notice the way she acted at the mention of Lucian.  
She had seen him.  
He could find a liar in a crowd of a million.  
It was like he could sense them.

But thank god he had never sensed hers. Why, she lied to him every day.  
But he never seemed to notice.

She took out the bandages from a first aid kit, and began to wrap them around his chest.

"The iratze can make it better, but this wound is far to deep to be healed completely. It will take time to heal. For now you need rest."

He was going to protest, but she sent him a wolf glare, so he raised his hands in surrender, but even that seemed to hurt him.  
"Fine. I'll rest."

He tried to walk towards the stairs, but stumbled, so she helped him up and into his room. When they finally managed to reach his bed, and lay him down, and she was turning to leave, he said.

"Amatis," she swiveled around.  
"Yeah?"  
She asked, and he smiled weakly.

"Thank you for taking care of me all these years. I know I'm a tough piece of work."

She was taken aback by this.  
"I would never abandon you, Perseus. Never."  
He looked at her, his blue eyes surprisingly bright.  
"I know... It's just... Every time I think about mom and dad, I feel like they could have done something so they wouldn't die. And when I think of Lucian I keep thinking he might never have died if he hadn't been stupid enough to follow valentine. You're all I have left. I can't bear the thought of losing you to."

She smiled at him sadly.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Perseus. You're all I have left as well. Goodnight."

It was hard for her, at times, to remember he was only a boy.  
But 15 years of age.

But the way he acted, the way he matured, even his body... They were not that of a child.

But he was so young.  
She assumed that the fact that he still remembered his parents and Lucian was the reason he was so different from other orphaned shadow hunters.

She knew she promised Lucian to say he died in battle, but she was growing tired of lying. She would need to tell Perseus the truth.  
Eventually.

-TIME SKIP- 3 YEARS-

"Amatis!" He cried, slashing his seraph blade across the mans face.

"Run! Get help!"  
She shook her head, still fighting.

"I'm not leaving you! I swore to you, and I swore to our brother!"

Perseus kicked the man in the face, and turned to his sister.  
"What about Lucian? What about our brother?"

She she punched another man in the face, before turning to her brother with an apologetic look.

"He's alive."  
Perseus forgot the stirring man behind him, and looked at her, hurt written all over his face.

"You knew?! For 13 years you let me mourn, and he lives!? Where is he?! What happened!?"  
She sighed. "He was bitten by a werewolf. He's a lycanthrope. I wanted to tell you! But Lucian made me swear!"

He nodded. "It's al..." But his next words were cut off.

For a hilt of a blade had made heavy contact with his head, and he fell unconscious.

And she looked at the face of her brothers attacker, a face of a man she hoped never to see again; Valentine.

"You!" She hissed, and made to help her brother, but Valentine blocked her path.

"Me." He said. "Perseus is my newest recruit. He's been on the waiting list since we met. Don't worry. Nothing serious will be done to him. Just some minor damage if Lucian doesn't cooperate."

She took a dagger in her hand, and brought it to his throat.

"Let him go! He is just a child!"  
Valentine looked interested.

"But he is not. He just turned 18, did he not?"  
Her blood went cold.  
Yesterday had been August 18.  
Perseus was a legal adult.

Valentine smiled coldly. "Then I see no problem here."

He disarmed her, and put the young boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

As he was walking away, she could have sworn she heard him say "Did you really think I would let my first experiment go to waste?"

-LINE BREAK-

Amatis ran into the house, grabbed a bag, and started packing.  
She then made a fire call to Rangor Fell.

"I need some information on Lucian Greymark's whereabouts." It said, and she waited for an answer.  
Almost instantly, it replied: "he's living in NY. Goes by the Name of Luke Garroway. Search for Jocelyn Fray, and you'll find him."

She sent her thanks, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door, in search of one brother, who would lead her to the other.

-LINE BREAK-  
-NY-

"Luke!" Little 12 year old Clary Fray cried, as the door opened to reveal her dream father.

"Hey kiddo. Hey Jocelyn." She frowned. He seemed to serious.

"Clary, why don't you go and paint?" Clary shrugged, and ran off to do as her mother told her.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. "Amatis contacted me." She gasped.  
"Is everything alright? Is it..."

"Perseus. Valentine kidnapped him last night. He just turned up, and took him. She's on her way here. I gave her the address. She'll arrive in an hour or so."

Jocelyn nodded, as Luke slumped into the chair.

"I've spent 13 years wondering whether I would ever be able to know my brother as a man. And now he's gone. I have to find him." She sat beside him.

He sighed, a faraway look in his eyes.  
"Do you think he ever thought of me? Do you think he missed me? He was always so unpredictable. I could never tell how he felt about anyone."  
Jocelyn smiled. "I know. I used to babysit him. Remember? He was the only one other than me who sensed something wrong with Jonathan. It was as if he could feel the foulness of his blood. Perseus was a..."  
He glared at her, so she corrected her self.  
"Is a very astute, clever young boy. I am sure he grew into a fine man."

Luke put his face in his hands. "And I may never know that man. He's gone."  
She squeezed his hand comfortingly, just as the bell rang.

Luke sprang to his feet, ran to the door, and yanked it open.  
Amatis Herondale stood there, looking shaken.

"Lucian." She said, sighing in relief. "Thank God. I saw a rogue warlock down there."

She rolled her eyes at his look. "I can handle myself. Look, is Jocelyn here?"

He stood aside, and she stepped into the light. Amatis looked at her hopefully.

"I would have gone searching myself, but there is only one issue. I heard Valentine before he left. He said he wouldn't let his first experiment go to waste."

Jocelyn clutched her chest.

"You know him. Better than anyone, Jocelyn. What did he mean? What he do to him?" Jocelyn gestured for her to sit, still looking shaken.

"Did I ever tell you what he did to Jonathan?" She asked, and Amatis shook her head. "Perseus used to say that you had a devil child who should not be in Idiris."

Luke raised an eyebrow, and Jocelyn smiled.

"I should have known he would know. Your brother was quite right." And she told her everything.

"...I don't know what he did to me when I was pregnant with Clary. But he did something. As for Perseus, I think I might just know."

She walked to the back of the house, and came back with a withered page from an old book.  
"I found this in one of his journals. It speaks of an experiment on an infant. A 1 year old shadow hunter. It says... Well; read it. I can't bring myself. Not again."

Amatis snatched the paper from her hand, skimmed through it, and her hand shot to her mouth.  
Luke took it from her and read:

_**November 3:**__**  
My latest experiment involves a child. It would have worked better if he remained unborn before I tried, but he is but 1 year old. It should work.  
Why should we shadow hunters, nephillim, not share the power of the downworlders? Why should we, the demon slayers die out, while they live on forever? With this experiment I will make this child the most powerful Nephillim on earth.**_

_**November 16:**__**  
I gave the boy the mixture again. It contained more than usual; with Ithuriel's blood mixed in with the blood of a greater demon, and the same ingredients as always; the blood of one of each of the downworlders; a warlock, a vampire, a werewolf, and a Fearie, along with the fur of a lycanthrope, and a single one of Ithuriel's wing feathers, turned to powder.**_

_**The child is growing powerful. His eyes were glowing today after it was in his blood stream.  
At times I worry that his siblings will find something wrong with him. That Lucian will discover what I did, and hate me. Turn against me. Or worse. Tell Jocelyn. She would never forgive me. Never.**_

Luke looked up in horror, and his sister had tears in her eyes.

"He's so powerful." Amatis said.  
"His instructors couldn't find what to teach him anymore he was so far ahead. That would be the blood of the angel. He can never sit still, and has no patience, which would be the de... Demons blood. Where the other things come into place, I wouldn't know."

Luke stood up. "It's even more urgent now that we get him back. Valentine will torture him."

"Now now, Lucian." A new voice joined the conversation.  
"I would never harm my little play thing. No. But someone else might just do that."

Valentine stood there, wearing a pinstripe suit. he looked past Luke, and his eyes landed on Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn?" he asked, shock written all over his features.

She glared at him, and backed away. "Stay away from me you monster!"  
Hurt flashed in his eyes, but he covered it as he turned to Luke and Amatis, who both had weapons in their hands.

"Please," he said, "I am not here to fight." Luke glared at him.  
"No. You are here to die."

He threw the blade like a large throwing knife, but it sailed straight through Valentine.

"A projection. My apologies Lucian, but you cannot harm me. Now. To business." His hand went out of focus, and returned, with a struggling Perseus.

Amatis made a move like she desperately wanted to hug him, but couldn't.

"Give me the mortal cup, or he dies. And it will be quite a shame for such a fine lad to die."  
Perseus spat at Valentine.  
"Don't listen to him! He won't risk it! What ever you do..."

He was cut off, for Valentine Raised his blade and hit his head with the hilt, causing him to go unconscious.

Amatis looked ready to murder him, while Luke broke a chair he had been holding.

"Touch him and I swear on the..." Jocelyn started, but Valentine laughed.  
"You'll what? Kill me? You betrayed me in the uprising, Jocelyn. If you were capable of bringing yourself to do it, you would have done it 13 years ago. Besides, how would Jonathan react to his fathers murder by his own mothers hand?"

Her face went white. "He's alive?" She whispered. He nodded.  
"A very special boy. You would be so proud of him right now. Give me the cup, or Perseus dies. The choice is yours."

His image flickered and vanished.

Amatis broke down in tears, and Luke slumped into a chair, a lost expression on his face.  
"I'm calling a warlock." Jocelyn said.

"We can use a tracking spell. We'll find him." Amatis rummaged through her bag, and pulled a few items out of it. They were nothing extraordinary; a pocket watch, a comb, a small fang, and a pocket knife that Luke knew had the words "Happy 5th birthday from your brother" carved into it.

He lifted the knife in his hand. "What are these?" He asked. "His personal items. I knew we might need a warlock, who would demand his personal items, so I found the things he keeps close by at all times."

A small smile stretched across Jocelyn's face. "He keeps a comb by at all times?" She asked, stifling giggles.

Amatis smiled. "The watch was our fathers. The blade was a gift. And the comb... His hair never lies flat no matter how hard he tries."

Luke smiled slightly. "If he wasn't bruised when I saw him, I would believe he's a ladies magnet." She smiled.

"You're definitely right. He has a fan club back in Alincite. The girls have proclaimed him, and this is a quote; 'the hottest catch of the year'. It's rather amusing really. And he has a girlfriend. That girl he played with when he was young, Annabeth."

Luke smiled. "We could always get the girls to do the work for us." He laughed. "Just tell them that Valentine has percy and they'll kill him. No! Wait... Then I won't be able to kill the bastard myself."

Amatis glared at him. "If anyone kills him, it will be Perseus."  
He glared at her. "He's just a boy!"

She stood her ground.  
"He's not a boy! He's a man! He's been training for all of his life to do this! He has to do it! When he turned 12 and got his first mark, do you know what he told me? He said that when Valentine died at his hands, somehow you would be there to congratulate him. He said 'I'll make our brother proud. You'll see. When I stand over the corpse of Valentine Morgenstren Lucian will be there with me.' I told him one day it may happen, but not to get his hopes up. I have a chance to give him what he wanted. Justice."

Luke sat down still glaring, and Jocelyn came into the room.

"I just contacted Magnus Bane. He said to meet him at his place. Amatis, can you please watch Clary?"

Amatis glared at her. "I think not. Perseus won't have a clue who the two of you are. He's lived with me his whole life. You stay. I'm going."

Jocelyn planed on arguing, but when she saw Amatis' set jaw, she nodded.

"Very well." She scribbled down the address on a piece of paper, and gave it to Amatis. "Bring him back alive."  
She smiled slightly.

"Along with valentines corpse." She promised, before gesturing to Luke, and walking out the door.

-LINE BREAK-  
-Unknown Location-

"You know," Valentine said.  
"If you just told me where Lucian hid the cup, I would stop this now."

Perseus was chained to a wall, multiple weapons imbedded in his body;  
3 arrows were in his left shoulder, a knife in his right leg, and a hunting knife 4 inches from his left lung.

Valentine examined his prisoner, and clucked his tongue.  
"Heal him!" He called. "I can't have him die on me now."

Perseus attempted to laugh, but ended up groaning. He lifted his bruised face, and looked Valentine in the eye.

"I would never consider helping you. Not now and not in a thousand years!" Valentine actually laughed.

"Well, seeing that you have the blood of the fair folk, the vampires and the angels in your system, I do believe you should have a thousand years to live. Which means if you don't help me, you'll help my son, and his after him, over the generations you will exist to serve my bloodline." Perseus spat at him.

"News Flash; Nephillim are just as mortal as Mundanes. I won't live for a thousand years." Valentine simply laughed.  
"Did you not hear me? You had immortal blood in you. You will live until you are killed."

Perseus spat at him. "Liar. No Nephillim is given immortality. Besides, who would be stupid enough to..." Understanding dawned upon him, and his face twisted in horror. "What did you do to me?!" He yelled, his voice desperate, but Valentine just laughed. "You, dear boy, are the most powerful Nephillim on earth. With the blood of a greater Demon, an angel, and 4 downworlders. You are the key to my successes."

Perseus began to struggle against his binds, ignoring the fact that his wounds were opening up again. "My sister will alert the Clave! They'll find you!" He yelled, a few tears welling up in his eyes.

"On the contrary, Angel boy," a voice from the shadows came. "That is exactly what we hope for." Though he had only known him for a year of his life, Perseus would recognize that fair headed boy anywhere.

"Jonathan." He whispered, and the young boy grinned. "Hello buddy. Been a while, hasn't it?" Perseus hissed at him. "Demon." He said, and Jonathan laughed. "You have just as much of that blood in you as I have in me. Now, lets get started, shall we?" He said, pulling a crossbow from the table beside him, and fired.

Perseus screamed, as he laughed.  
"Brace yourself, angel boy. The fun is just beginning."


End file.
